


Tell me you love me again, oh again

by buckybuck (thestarsthesea)



Series: above all things I believe in love - winterhawk [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, and Clint is insecure what else is new?, they are grossly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/buckybuck
Summary: “Clint, c’mon, this is dumb. Is fifteen minutes really gonna mean a damn thing?” Bucky asks, the exasperation in his voice is clear, even through the thick wood of the door. “I’m pretty sure the world ain’t gonna end if I see you before some stupid rule says I can.”Based off a prompt: ways to say "I love you"; muffled, from the other side of the door.





	Tell me you love me again, oh again

← ★ →

“You’re not coming in here, Buck!” Clint yells, back pressed tight against the door. The fancy shoes Nat made him wear have almost no traction so his feet just keep slowly slipping forward, making his barricade mostly useless, but he’s doing it anyway. Not that it would stop Bucky from coming in if he really wanted to, but Clint’s nothing if not stubborn.

“Clint, c’mon, this is dumb. Is fifteen minutes really gonna mean a damn thing?” Bucky asks, the exasperation in his voice is clear, even through the thick wood of the door. “I’m pretty sure the world ain’t gonna end if I see you before some stupid rule says I can.”

Clint sighs, slumping forward; his shoes slide another inch along the hardwood. “Just-” he huffs, feeling like an idiot all of the sudden. “I’ve done this a few times, alright? And it’s always ended pretty damn bad for me, so I just, I don’t wanna risk it, okay? Don’t wanna mess it up. Even if that means following stupid superstitions.”

There’s a thump, and Clint would bet his new fancy shoes it was Bucky’s forehead hitting the door. “Clint. You can’t mess us up, I promise you that, okay.”

Scrubbing a hand down his face, Clint pulls himself up, turning to face the door, leaning against it like he would Bucky. “I know, Buck, I know.” He lets his own head fall forward, closing his eyes on a sigh. “But I’m still not letting you in.”

Bucky’s heartfelt groan makes Clint grin. “I just wanna see you!”

Clint laughs. “You’ll see me in, like, ten minutes!”

“Too long.” Is the quick, and adamant, response Clint gets to that.

Grinning, Clint says, “Didn’t your mama ever teach you patience?”

There’s a loud puff of air. “Of course she did, you’ve met my Ma. But there are some things a guy just can’t be patient about. Like seeing his fine as hell as hell boyfriend in a fitted tux.”

Clint rolls his eyes, but can’t help the flush that starts to make it’s way up his neck. “I think you mean fine as hell _fiancé_ , Buck, and I suggest you reign it in. Ten minutes.”

Bucky sighs, disappointed, but Clint’s not fooled, he can hear the smile in his soft voice. “You’re killin’ me, sweetheart.”

“Ten minutes, Buck.” He says, voice quiet.

There’s silence on the other side, Bucky says nothing, and Clint waits, hoping he’s not messed it up already, despite what Bucky said.

Finally, after an anxious moment of nothing, Bucky finally says, “Seven minutes and thirty-seven seconds, Barton. Don’t be late. And you better not leave me at the altar.”

Clint lets out a shaky breath, and can’t help a small smile. “You’d only be so lucky, Barnes.” Bucky scoffs loudly, a denial probably already on his lips, but Clint goes on before he can make it. “Love you, Buck.”

“Love you too, asshole.” It comes through muffled, like he has his mouth pressed to the wood, but no matter how it sounds Clint will never get tired of hearing it come out of Bucky’s mouth.

“You better get going before Nat comes back and finds you trying to sweet talk your way in to see me.” Clint says, secretly hoping she’s already there to manhandle Bucky away, because that would just make Clint’s day.

“Yeah yeah, I’m goin’.” The wood creaks as Bucky presumably pushes off of it. “See you in seven minutes, future Mr. Bucky Barnes.”

Clint’s heart flutters in a way he’d be way more worried about if Bucky hadn’t just said what he did. Smiling, Clint responds, “You got it, future Mr. Clint Barton.”

“Damn straight.” Bucky says, his voice quieter, further away. Clint stares at the grain of the wood, forcing himself to take a few deep breaths instead of swing the door open and call Bucky back. Once he tamps it down, he pulls out his phone, counting down the minutes to when Nat will collect him, and he’ll finally get to marry the asshole of his dreams. Six minutes and fifty-one seconds couldn’t happen fast enough.

← ★ →

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever read through old works you never posted, or only half finished, and think: "wow, I was a much better writer back then... what the hell happened?" cause I've done that multiple times TODAY, and dozens of times over my lifetime lol  
> This is based off a prompt that I found a long time ago on tumblr. I wanted to originally do a whole series, since there are 35 of them, and even have the beginnings of plans written out for at least 30 of them, but it just never happened! I won't rule it out though, I wrote this right? Could manage some more, maybe? If the universe is kind? If i stop sucking at life? We'll see, I guess lol, to be fair I have some half formed fic, just, tacked on at the end of this doc and I rly like where it's going so maybe I'll try finishing that baby up and I'll post AGAIN soon. This much content is unprecedented, I don't even know what to do with myself...
> 
> The Business End Of Things:  
> Title Credit: Outlaws by Alessia Cara  
> Disclaimer: I'm tired and not feeling very witty, I've made so many typos writing these notes. Do you really think someone who can't spell the word "writing" the first three times owns million dollar property?? I think not.
> 
> Not beta'd because I'm a loser.
> 
> I love you all. I don't know you! But I love you dearly, you're a lovely bean.  
> <333


End file.
